Krieger
by f3296
Summary: Leonardo is a Krieger born with special abilities and the destiny to protect the country. Only, he is the last of his kind. engulfed with rage and guilt, he sets off on a quest to avenge his fallen brother, and restore his honor. He finds help by some unlikely friends and gains a family on his journey. Rated T for violence Photo: Yure Chan p?id 4
1. Chapter 1

Krieger

.

.

.

"Hey kid! Bring it back!" The older man screamed from his stand as the small dirty child started running down the bodega. With no shoes, the little boy had to skip through the rocks to keep pace away from the guards who heard the man scream for his items back. The child took a quick turn down the street, meeting with stairs and accidently skipped the first three. He tumbled down slightly, trying to catch himself but was defeated as he landed face forward at the end of the stairs.

"Ah.." He groaned getting up on his knees and gasped as he saw as the apples he took from the stand started to roll away.

"You!" The guard yelled, coming down at the end of the staircase and grabbing the boy by the collar and picking him up.

"I'm sorry sir! I was just hungry! I have not eaten in days!" The boy tried to defend himself. He felt the sting of the slap and turned his head, holding back the tears.

"You do not steal!" The guard screamed at his face before smacking him another time and dropping the boy to the floor. He stayed curled in the dirt, waiting for the blow of the guards feet to hit him in the gut. The guard realed his leg back, ready for the assault, but something slipped past his legs, causing him to stumble and fall.

The boy didn't move as he watched the giant guard hit the ground, but he instead he looked up, and froze. A hooded figure dressed in a blue cover with armor stood above the the fallen man. The boy instantly flinched as he saw the shine of the blade the stranger held in his hand. In his view, he saw the guard starting to get back up.

"Why you.." He threatened, reaching out with his fist in hopes to hit the stranger, but unfortunately for him, he was just too quick.

The cloaked figure moved to the side, quickly dodging the predictable punch. He moved his sword till the hilt was facing up, and quickly hit the back of the guards head with it. The guard stumbled slightly, seeing stars. He held his head, sending daggers at the stranger.

"You pest!" He yelled. "This is none of your concern!" The stranger took a step back out of the shadows for only a mere moment. The light was enough to project his forest green skin and hazel eyes that burned at the guard.

"Why is a full grown man beating a small child?" He asked calmly, twisting his sword back in the correct form.

"That street rat has stolen from the market! He deserves punishment!" He hollered, making the kid flinch where he sat. The stranger moved in front the child in protection.

"Ah, I see. Well, that won't be tolerated." He spoke evenly raising his sword to the same height as the guards head. "But I do not tolerate oversized bullies. I would like to keep my katana clean if I can help it but if you press on I will have to get it dirty." The stranger threatened.

The guard visibly gulped, before taking a step back and taking off up the stairs. The boy sat behind him for a minute more before trying to move. He flinched back as he saw the stranger move to face him. He looked up and swallowed hard as he watched the stranger place his sword back in its hilt and gasped as he turned around. He kneeled down in front of the boy and offered his hand.

"How about we go pay that man for the apples. Hmm?" He asked. The boy observed his face, seeing the rough edges of his reptile looks.

"You are, turtle?" The boy asked, taking the gloved hand and and coming up with his savior? The stranger smiled and nodded before leading him out of the tavern and up back into the surface.

* * *

"I do believe this young man owes you an apology." The turtle spoke he said to the clerk who stood with his arms crossed in frustration. The boy hid behind the turtle, hiding his view on the man in front of him. The clerk leaned to get a better look at the boy and the turtle nudged the boy to come out from hiding. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before bowing slightly.

"My apologies sir." He spoke quietly. The turtle dug in his pouch and took hold of the small sack of coins and dropping just enough to pay for the apples.

"How would you say of possibly hiring this young man to help you around? You cannot move much and he is young, I am sure he will be of help for you." He proposed, reaching out to shake the merchants hand. The man huffed in disagreement, not wanting the thief to work for him. He reached out to return the gesture but wasn't expecting the iron hold and the sudden twist in his arm. He shouted and looked down to freeze. A symbol was embedded in the turtles wrist. Three triangles intertwined with each other was a symbol that was incredibly well known. The little boy looked up and saw the embedded sign and tilted his head in confusion as to what it was.

"Alright alright!" The man said in a panic. "He can work for me. But I will not go easy!" He tried to threaten, but the small smirk didn't leave the turtles face as he let go of his hand. He turned back to the boy.

"Now you will learn integrity. You are a working man now. No longer in need of stealing." He told him. The little boy nodded in agreement.  
"I will work my hardest sir!" He said with excitement. The turtle padded his head in pride.

"Oye! Boy! Lets get started." The merchant yelled.

"Coming!" The boy yelled and started rushing to his new boss. He quickly waved goodbye to the turtle and the traveler stood in the middle of the bodega for a moment more before continuing his path.

* * *

He walked about a quarter of a mile out from the market till he made it a small road with cottages lined up from each other. He jumped out of the way quickly as horses came racing by him and coming to a stop in front of one of the cottages. He took notice of a person coming out of the carriage heading into one of the small homes. The turtle he had been searching for.

The turtle was struggling with a number of books and papers falling from his hands, trying to simultaneously fix his glasses as well. He was mumbling to himself and seemed oddly distracted. The turtle started to walk with more haste, making sure he made it before the turtle entered the home.

"Excuse me." He spoke up. That didn't catch the other turtles attention immediately as he started digging around for keys while balancing his books on his knee.

"Excuse me!" he said loud enough that he ended up spooking the turtle enough he dropped the remainder of his books and only held a couple of papers in hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be Donatello would you?" He asked. The turtle looked at him with confusion.

"Ah, yes sir and who would you might be?" He asked.

"My name is Leonardo, and I have some business to discuss with you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I really shouldn't be starting a new story but I'm doing it anyways! Krieger in German means warrior and I will be using some different languages in this serious so look out for those endnotes for the translations! Hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **-F**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jaeger

.

.

.

.

"Um, hello? Who might you be? I have no appointments today." Donatello spoke, bending down to pick up the rest of his papers that he dropped. Leonardo was quick and met him on the steps where he helped him pick up the rest of his work.

"I am not a client. Though I was curious if there was any way we could speak in private?" Leonardo offered in a hushed tone, eyeing the two men who sat at the front of the carriage. Donatello nodded for a moment before standing up and facing the men.

"Excuse me kind men." He called to them. "But I fear I do have a client. It is quite urgent that I take care of this before I leave." One of the men groaned before sneering.

"Oye, just 'urry up then turtle. Tha' master don' got all day." He spoke. Leonardo took note of their accents, proving they were from the east.

With one more nod, Leonardo and Donatello made their way into the home and closed the door.

"Excuse the mess. My schedule as of late has been a little erratic." Donatello said as he maneuvered to pick up and place down more papers and books. Leonardo looked around to see the inventions that hung from the ceilings, the blueprints sprayed across the tables and endless amounts of tea cups, proving the young turtles long nights.

"I heard you were an inventor. They did not lie." Leonardo mentioned, picking up a small contraption that had wings and a seat.

"Ah, yes. It's a hobby of mine. I mostly work for the military you know." Donatello picked up his sleeve to reveal a large symbol on his shoulder that was in the form of an X dressed with purple.

"I was also told you were a Jaeger." Leonardo spoke evenly. Donatello laughed before pulling his sleeve down.

"Yes yes, unfortunately branded as a military dog but luckily I work in the background. I enjoy my mechanics not really a front end turtle." Donatello explained. He took a breath, "So I am sorry Leonardo but what is this about? As you can see the men outside are in quite a hurry for me to leave." Donatello said.

"They are the emperor's guards are they not?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes they are."

"So they are taking you to the palace then to personally assist the emperor." Leonardo suggested.

"Yes they are. As much as I do not wish to be apart of the emperors schemes, it is clear I do not have much of a choice." Donatello said lightly.

"I see. Well Donatello I was wondering if I could accompany you to the palace." he said. Donatello gave out a huff before chuckling lightly.

"Sir, I am sure you saw the men outside. They are not welcoming and let alone would they want sto aways." Donatello pointed out.

"I can bring you. I would not worry too much about them." Leonardo suggested. Donatello eyed him lightly.

"Who exactly are you Leonardo? You are obviously not a Jaeger, and I cannot imagine someone of your magnitude to be a house maiden." He joked lightly. Leonardo sighed, pulled up his sleeve and showed his insignia to the curious turtle. Donatello froze, backing up till he hit the table behind him.

"Y-you're…" He stuttered. Leonardo raised his hands in submission.

"I do not wish to harm you in any way. I do just need your assist-" Leonardo didn't have time to finish before Donatello came rushing at him, grabbing his arm and examining the symbol.

"I-I can't believe this! I am actually in my home with a krieger!" He hollered, placing his hands all over Leonardo's upper body. Leonardo stood there uncomfortably, allowing the smaller turtle his explorations.  
"I don't normally get this kind of response from a Jaeger." He admitted.

"Ah yes!" Donatello backed up, understanding he was crossing some personal boundaries. "We learned about your kind in textbooks and training. I was always so fascinated as a child but thought you were just a myth! Tell me, is it true your clan gets your power from a crystal that fell from the sky? Or that you are immortal and your skin is made of iron?" Leonardo was almost dumbfounded from all the questions.

"Heh...Not quite. Sounds like some exaggerated stories. I won't lie Donatello I was a little concerned to approach you considering you are a Jaeger." He admitted.

"Oh! Trust me, I am least of your concerns. But, if you were to meet my brother, then you might have yourself a fight." He told him. "I understand that there is some underlying hatred between Jaegers and Kriegers but I do not see a reason for. I find your kind to be so fascinating and obviously I have been given the wrong information so I would love to know more." He explained.

"Well how about we make a deal. I take you safely to the palace and I tell you everything about my origins, and it would be the correct information." Leonardo offered. Donatello was knocked out of his fascinations and remembered his curiosity for his new friend.

"Leonardo why do you need my assistance? You are Krieger, I am sure you could walk in with no problem. I am sure they would have a parade in your honor." Donatello said. Leonardo smirk.

"Oroku Saki...He does not find my presence appealing. I am not welcomed in the palace." He told him.

"Alright...So I would you want to go there?" Donatello asked.

"I wish to go to assassinate Lord Oroku Saki." Leonardo admitted. There was silence in the room, Donatello allowing his glasses to fall a little bit before coming to his senses.

"I am sorry I don't think I heard you correctly." He chuckled. "It sounded like you wanted to kill the emperor." He tried to joke.

"That's exactly what I said." He clarified. Donatello stood there dumbfounded.

"Uh, can I ask why? I was always taught Krieger fight for honor." He said. Leonardo shifted slightly where he stood.

"Lord Saki broke the contract between the country and the Kreiger. He has caused havoc across the country and I, a protector of the people, can no longer allow it." Leonardo explained. Donatello bit his lip.

"Why do you feel you must carry this task?" He asked. Leonardo looked to his wrist, seeing the orange fabric wrapped around it.

"He took something from me, destroyed my trust. He will suffer by my hands." He looked back up to Donatello.  
"I will understand if you do not wish to be apart of my mission and if that is your stance, I will find another way." He offered. Donatello leaned back on his table and pondered.

"I understand your pain Leonardo." He said. "Lord Saki has also taken things from me as well. A good portion being my freedom." He looked up at his guest. "I will help you with your mission. No man as cruel as Oroku Saki should be in power. No one else should be suffering because of his rule. And Besides," He walked across the room to the back closet, pulling out a wooden bo-staff with a purple stripe on the top.

"It would be nice, to get some revenge on the man who tried to keep me down." He finished. Leonardo chuckled.

"I see. So are we a team then, Donatello?" He asked. Donatello grasped his bo in both hands and grinned.

"Of course my friend. But first, let me asses our transportation." Donatello told him before heading outside.

Donatello strolled up to the carriage with a smirk.

"Excuse me kind sir." He said, catching the attention of the two brutes.

"Oye' turtle! We need ta' go!" He yelled.

"Ah but the thing is, only I have to be at the palace. You two are just the delivery boys." Donatello said as he raised weapon and in a flash, smacked it across the first man's head, knocking him out immediately.

"Aye!" The second one yelled, hopping out of the carriage and charging after Donatello. The turtle was quicker, stepping to the side and sliding his bo-staff under the mans feet, watching him fall on his back. Before the man could get back up, Donatello striked him once with the blunt end to the head, knocking him out cold. Leonardo walked out to see Donatello moving the men out from the road and away from the horses.

"I was not expecting such a quick attack from you." Leonardo commented with a laugh.

"Ah, they may have me locked away with my books, but I am a still trained jeager. Though it may not be katana like you carry, I can still cause enough damage. Do not forget this." He said as he loaded himself up in the carriage, taking the seat as the driver.

"That I will not Donatello." He said, taking a seat next to his new friend.

"So how long will this ride be? I am unfamiliar with the Eastern side." Leonardo admitted.

"Straight to the palace would be about a weeks ride." Donatello explained as he commanded the horses to go. "But we must stop in Titan first." Leonardo tilted his head.

"Titan? Isnt that an old mining town overrun by the rebellion?" He asked. Donatello smirked.

"Yes it is. My brother is part of the rebellion and if he hears were heading to the palace directly well I am sure he would want to tag along."

"Hmm, Well we will need all the help we can get. I am assuming he was also a Jaeger at one point?"

"Yes he was. Though, same as I, we did not share similar tastes as the emperor so he took the road of rebellion. I haven't seen him in a few months but I know he is still in Titan." Leonardo facial expression grew slightly grim.

"I also assume he will not be as welcoming as you were?" Donatello laughed.

"Your assumption is correct. My brother has a slight temper to him and he is not a fan of Krieger. So don't be too shocked if he starts throwing punches." Leonardo closed his eyes, allowing his body to sway with the carriage as he thumbed over the orange fabric on his arm.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please review!**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **-F**_


	3. Titan

Titan

.

.

.

The ride to Titan was a only a two day trip, the turtles stopping only once for food and supplies. Leonardo looked out to the sides of the carriage and couldn't help but to be fascinated by the the blends of browns and greens in the landscape. It was fall and the tree were beginning to change their leaves in the large plains of land. Leonardo has never been this far East. For reasons, he had been kept strictly within the walls of the monks temples. So this was an experience for him.

Donatello looked to his side to observe the Kreiger. He was not what he was expecting. For one, Leonardo was young, much younger than the history books would make Kriegers come out to be. He also was not oozing of a sense of power. No, if he would have never showed the insignia on his arm, Donatello would have just taken him as a another commoner. His humility and humble approach was something he very rarely saw.

"So tell me Leonardo," Donatello started. "Is this a special mission assigned to you by the other Krieger?" He asked. Leonardo looked over at him.

"What makes you assume that?" He asked. Donatello smiled softly.

"Well, I know it's been almost twenty years since the Kreiger have been out of in the East, not too familiar with the West so I cannot say. Is it because of this contract you have with the Emperor? Has he stopped the Krieger from assisting the people? That must explain why no one has seen in a Krieger in so long." Donatello pointed out. Leonardo looked down looking at the hilt of his katana to see the orange bandana wrapped tightly around it, worn and used from the usage of the blade.

"Though that isn't entirely true," Leonardo started. "Oroku Saki does have some fault behind the absence of the Krieger." He looked up to Donatello. "But the main reason would be that I am the last of my kind." Donatello couldn't help but to swallow hard. The last Krieger? How is that possible? All his life Donatello was told there were hundreds of Kriegers that wandered the land and protected the people. How could there be only one left? Donatello was dumbfounded by the news, almost in shock.

"How, how could that be?" He asked. Leonardo released his katana and looked forward.

"Doesn't matter now. Nothing I say will bring them back. I can only keep moving forward." He admitted. He looked over at Donatello and smiled. "Do not fret over it. It is no longer relevant." Donatello felt slight unease in Leonardo's words. Although he had tried to console him with the reassurance that what happened in the past is staying there, he couldn't help but to feel whatever happened is what is pushing Leonardo to commit the highest crime in the nation.

Donatello looked forward to see a stray wheel of a carriage rolling by with a couple of strong men chasing after it. Leonardo couldn't help but to take interest in their surroundings and to see they were beginning to get deeper into the small village of Titan.

"So tell me Donatello, why have the rebellion chosen to take haven here?" He asked.

"Oh, well you see Titan use to be home of coal miners. But, about 40 years back the late emperor shut down the facilities and the villagers had no choice but to flee. So, when the rebellion decided to rise up they found this place to be abandoned and out of reach of the current lord." Their attention was caught by the sounds of wooing men and woman in long gowns leaving an oddly shaped building.

"No shortage of house maidens then?" Leonardo asked with good humor.

"Heh, guess not. I suppose you can say Titan has become the home of misfits and thieves. A place where people do not have to follow society's rules." Donatello explained. Leonardo mused over the idea of a utopia for the expelled.

"Do you consider consider your brother one of these misfits?" He asked. Donatello laughed lightly.

"I suppose so. He was always the rebellious one. His heart is in the right place though, all he wants is to help people." Donatello said, slowing the carriage as the streets were getting busier with people. "Did you have a brother Leonardo?" He asked with slight hesitation. A sad smile rose to Leonardo's face.

"I did, once." Was all that was said between the two as they approached the middle of the town.

It was wild the little village of Titan. The shouting, the looting, the bargaining and gambling all throughout the streets. Donatello parked the carriage at the far end of one of the taverns and secretly prayed they wouldn't be robbed. They walked down the wide road for a short distance before they were immediately engulfed by a swarm of dirty children.

"Watch your pockets." Donatello Warned, immediately going to protect his own. Leonardo crouched down to be at eye level with a little girl with red hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packaged snack and gave it to the hungry child. He got back up and padded her head and continued on his way with Donatello hot on his tracks.

"So where would we find your brother?" Leonardo asked. Donatello huffed.

"Just find the most amount of destruction if you can." And as if on cue, a large boom

Caught the two turtles attention. They went to the source of the noise and found a lizard man hunched over, obviously hurt from a treacherous blow.

"Oye! And if yous' decide to come back er' with tha' smug look on yer' face, yous' best be ready for anotha' beating!" A rattling voice called out to the lizard man. Leonardo looked into the direction of the voice to see a turtle standing at the front of the brothel with a couple of women dressed flimsily on his arms in almost appreciation. This turtle was larger, much larger than he and Donatello. His strongest features would be those arms the woman we're drawn to hang on. And what stood out besides the burning golden eyes against the dark green skin tone, was the bright red colored X across the top of his left bisep. That's when Leonardo knew they had found Raphael.

"Aye mate, I paid my toll I deserve my time I paid for!" The lizard man hollered, not prepared for a belt buckle to be tossed right to his head.

"Mate yous' paid for entertainment no private shows." The turtle explained. He pulled out a sai from his belt and pointed it towards the lizard. "Now i suggest ya' get up outta here unless ya' wanna see yer' head on my blade." He threatened. The lizard man stared for a moment more before scurrying off in the other direction. Raphael smirked to himself before looking over the pretty ladies on his arms to make sure they were not harmed. Leonardo stood there slightly dumbfounded. Donatello on the other hand smiled proudly, thinking of exceptional work by his brother.

Raphael scanned his perimeter and his eyes instantly Lit up.

"Donnie!" He yelled, quickly bouncing from the top of the steps of the brothel and barreled right through Donnie, almost knocking him down. If Leonardo wouldn't have moved out of the way as he did, then he probably would have felt that blow.

"Ah! Donnie it's so good to see ya!" He released his brother to look at him in the face. "Why are ya here? Thought you were doing some research back in Iman?" He asked.

"Ah well, I had a confrontation with Oroku Sakis men. They were trying to force back to the palace." Donnie said in a quieter tone to avoid wandering eyes. This was smart because even in a place like Titan, there can always be spies.

"They didn't hurt ya did they?" Raphael asked with some concern.

"No no. They didn't get the chance to. You might be bigger Raphael, but let's not forget who the older brother is yes? I have my ways. I also had a little encouragement." Donatello ushered towards Leonardo. Raphael faced him and stood tall. Leonardo took in the immediate height difference, Raphael having at least 3 inches on him. His was built, much more so than Donatello. If he wasn't already aware, he would have never guessed they were brothers.

"You helped out Donnie?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't stretch it that far. I more gave him words of encouragement." Leonardo said.

Ah well, my brother always did have a hard time sticking up for himself so if ya' helped him

To that extent I say thanks." Raphael reached out to shake Leonardo's hand. "Anyone willing to stand up against tha' throne is a friend of mine." Leonardo smiled, thinking that this turtle was not as aggressive as Donatello made him out to be.

"So what do I call ya'?" Raphae asked stepping back.

"Leonardo." He said.

"Leonardo? Nah, too formal. I ain't gonna remember that." Raphael said. "I'm gonna call ya Leo." A slight twinge of hurt invaded Leonardo's chest.

"If you could please, Leonardo would suffice."

"Ah, it ain't no worry -"

"Leonardo. Thats it." Leonardo said more sternly. Raphael narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Alright. What made ya' help my brother in need then?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well I was searching out your brothers assistance for a quest of mine." He explained.

"A quest? Are ya' some sort of knight?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Leonardo responded. Before asking who he was, Donatello stepped in.

"He was asking me to escort him to the palace. He is unfortunately no longer allowed on the grounds." He explained. Raphael looked between the two.

"Why?" Donatello took a look around and saw no one was watching them or listening in.

"C95." Donatello said in a hushed tone. It took Raphael to register what his brother had just whispered to him and in the instant where he understood, he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"C9-" he took a breath and realized he was talking too loud.

"A C95? Is this real?" He asked. Donatello nodded with a smile small. Immediately, Raphaels body language change to that of a child on christmas.

"Alright. We ain't talking here. Come on." Raphael lead the two turtles up into one of the brothels. Leonardo felt this transition going a lot more smoothly than before and he was thankful for it. Because the second that Raphael was a Krieger, then he felt the friendly introduction would have been a waste of time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow that took a while to get out sorry about that! I'll try and update quicker. Till next time!**_

 _ **-F**_


	4. Fighting Words

Fighting Words

.

.

.

Walking into the brothel was almost intoxicating. The smell of the foreign smokes and barrels full of whiskey and drinks was enough to give Leonardo a contact high. The women in the cavern smiled at him and giggled making him blush quietly. One particular woman in a blue dress highlighting her green skin came running up and latched herself immediately to the arm of Raphael.

"Oye, Raphie I knew you was' gonna protect us!" She spoke, her accent slightly thicker than Raphael's.

"Of course Doll I ain't never lettin' them touch you without proper pay. You ladies work too hard for that sort of treatment." he said, squeezing her hand in reassurance but maneuvered her off of him so he could lead the two other turtles to the back room. Leonardo and Donatello entered the smaller room, obviously used for discussion. Raphael kicked back one of the wooden chairs out so he could sit on it and look up at the two guests.

"C95 huh? Fuck never thought I'd I see the day." Raphael said with a laugh. Leonardo looked between the two brothers.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that code." He said honestly.

"It means storming the palace." Donatello explained. "Killing the emperor."

"Oye! Don't be sayn' so loud." Raphael reprimanded. "You don' know who's listen' right now."

"Oh, sorry." Donatello said more quietly. Leonardo couldn't help but to eye the door, feeling they  
might actually being watched.

"Don't trust your men? Even the women could be spies for the palace." Leonardo commented.

"Probably." Raphael agreed, "most of the women were brought here from the palace so I wouldn't be shocked if they were. Hide'n out in tha rebellion is pretty smart."

"The rebellion, what progress have you made with this rise up?" Leonardo asked.

"Heh, not much. Our numbers are pretty small and the fucker don't make it easy. You not part of  
some rebellion?" He asked.

"No, I am not from these parts." Leonardo responded.

"Hm, why such an interest then if you ain't from around here?" He asked. Leonardo was starting  
to pick up Raphael was interested in who he was.

"I'm from up in the mountains. My interests are slightly more personal."

"Yer' some sort of monk?" Raphael asked in some disbelief. "ain't no way someone like you is a  
monk."

"I was raised by strong political leaders and Buddhist worships." Leonardo explained.

"That's a whole lot of bull." Raphael countered, getting out of his seat. "Who are ya? I don't see a brand on ya." He said pointing at his own stamp of ownership.

"It doesn't matter who I am, we have a similar goal." Leonardo tried to say.

"Leonardo helped me Raphael. He isn't looking for trouble." Donatello said.

"Trouble don't need to be found. You ain't a Jaeger, you ain't some merchant or no good thug."  
Raphael pointed out. "I wanna know why my assistance is needed. Who did ya' piss off ya' need a couple of Jaeger's to help ya." Leonardo stood there firm. He didn't want to start a fight, at least not now. But this gave Raphael time to assume. He smirked.

"You a Krieger?" He said, almost like a joke. Leo stood firm but didn't respond. Donatello immediately grew stiff, catching Raphael's attention.

With speed, Raphael grapsed Leonardo's wrist and flipped it to see the insignia he dreaded.

"A fucking Krieger." He growled, throwing the strangers wrist down with aggression.

"Leonardo has the same goals as us Raphael there's no need for this anger anymore." Donatello tried to reason.

"Have you forgotten what happened to our fatha' Donnie?" Raphael yelled. "It's these freaks that took 'im away or were ya' too busy flaunting over 'im cuz he's a fucking freak!" Leonardo flicked his eyes towards Donatello. This was a piece of information the intelligent turtle forgot to mention. Leonardo looked back at the angered Jaeger and needed to pick his words carefully.

"Your father, he was a Jaeger as well, during the wars?" Leonardo asked, seeing the tension in the turtle's body tighten profusely.

"Nah, he was a mina' working at the wall of the castle. Ya' freaks killed 'im when fighting off Jaeger at the city wall!" Raphael hollered.

"I'm sure it was not intentional Raphael. Krieger vow to never hurt the innocent at all cost." Leonardo tried to reason.

"Mah dad was innocent! Because he wasn't there to teach us tha trade they took us away to be Jaeger! Krieger did that. Ya Freaks did that!" In an instant, Raphael swung at the Kreiger with all his might, Leonardo picking up on the attack and dodged with ease.

He was watching Raphael's movements. There was no strategy to his attacks, just fists full of anger and rage.

It was understandable.

Though for years people had loved Kriegers, worshipped them and counted on them to help them. But, then there were people like Raphael who saw them as freaks, as monsters. Leonardo having the constant reminder that there were people who truly feared him.

Leonardo backed up, knocking the door open to the rest of the brothel. Light on his feet he was able to dodge away as Raphael came at him like a bull. Leonardo was quick and side stepped being mindful of the people around him. Raphael not so much.

A fist as strong as the gods came down onto the neighboring table, smashing it into bits. Leonardo took note of this. That certainly wasn't considered normal.

Raphael roared, chasing the Kreiger out of the brothel and into the street. Leonardo decided this was the best place for the fight. He was quick, dodging the attacks made by the angered Jaeger, blocking the hand hand combat.

Raphael was getting frustrated, he wanted to pierce the stranger with all he had. Raphael pulled out his weapon of choice. A pair of Sais. Leonardo once again took a mental note of the weapon. More so because both he and Donatello carried peculiar weaponry for mere Jaeger.

Leonardo caught on to the approaching attack, realizing he might just have to put on a slight show. He pulled out a single katana, not needing for a second one in this case. Raphael thought he had the upper hand, swinging one sai above and one below. He was proud of himself. He had always been told how strong and powerful the Kreiger were but he was keeping up with Leonardo like it was a daily routine. But what he wasn't prepared for was Leonardo flipping his katana to the side, slipping the blade in between the two sais and twisting. Raphael immediately lost grip, watching as his weapons were flung to the other side and grunted when his plastron was introduced to a foot.

He went down hard against the dirt but didn't dare to move as the same katana was swiftly pinned beneath his jaw. He looked up to see the Kreiger standing over him and sneered.

"Ya better kill me cuz' the second I get up ya' gonna wish ya had." Raphael growled. Leonardo ignored the threat, but took note of the growing crowd around them. He could see from the corner of his eye Donatello stance slightly shift, ready to attack if needed. He looked back down at Raphael.

"I'm sorry for your father." He said with sincerity. "If the Kreiger attacked with no means then I apologize for the actions of my people. I was not there so I cannot speak for them. But I do not wish harm on anyone. I am desperate need to complete my mission and I would be honored to have you along." With that, Leonardo retracted his katana and stepped off the pinned turtle, offering a hand to help him up. Immediately, the crowd began to disappear, just like Leonardo had hoped.

Raphael looked at the hand quickly swatted away. He stood up and grinned, seeing the plot the Kreiger just pulled.

"Not a fan of eyes on ya' huh?" He pulled.

"I don't like to draw attention to often." Raph huffed.

"I ain't help'n ya." He said looking over at Donatello who joined the two. "Donnie ain't either." Donatello was slightly taken back by the demand.

"Pardon? I believe if I remember correctly I was the eldest. And I am going to help him with, or without you. We have similar goals, and Leonardo has a better chance at succeeding than the rebellion does." Donatello said flatly.

"He ain't tell'n the whole story, are ya freak?" Raphael said. Leonardo kept quiet, paying more attention his surroundings, looking for wondering eyes. Raphael grew annoyed by the lack of response.

"How did you find mah brother? Hm? Not like 'is photo was up on some tree, certainly not cute enough to jus' pick up." Raphael teased. Leonardo was starting to grow tense. He felt the wondering eyes.

"Raphael, I will tell you everything you wish to know in due time. But Donatello is a dire part of my mission and he has already complied to come with. This is an invitation for you to join us and become something bigger than a thug protecting some women in a brothel." He explained to him. "The choice is yours, but I will not allow you to disrupt my plans for a past event I was not apart of and cannot change. I ask for your help to free all people from the restraints of the emperor. Your choice." Raphael looked at him, he didn't trust him not one bit.

"Alright, I'll come. Only to watch ova' Donnie. He's too kind for your species." He said with sneer. "We ain't friends, just turtles with a common enemy." Raphael said walking in the opposite direction back towards the brothel. Leonardo couldn't help but to take a breath of fresh air, feeling slightly more comfortable.

"Ahem." Donatello huffed. "I do apologize for my brother. And I should have told you the reasoning for his hatred." Leonardo smiled.

"Cruel remarks and swinging fists are something I did grow accustomed to. I know people fear me and that's okay, because there are people who don't and that's all that matters. Why don't you hate me?" Leonardo asked. Donatello looked towards the ground.

"I feel like you are the only one left that can change this world. Whether it is good or bad, it needs a change." He said honestly. Leonardo understood, even though Donatello played the pacifist character, he too didn't fully trust the Krieger.

"Alright!" they turned to see the larger turtle walk over with a bag in hand. "All packed up, let's hit the road!" He said.

"Fantastic!" Donatello said with gleam. "I have the carriage, should only be a weeks ride." He explained. Leonardo turned to follow the intelligent Jaeger back to the direction of the carriage that they came in. Raphael's eyes roamed over the armor and weapons on the Krieger and spotted a strange pair of wooden nunchucks in the Krieger's bag caught his attention.

"Oye, didn't know you were such a softie fearless." He said, reaching to grab at the weapon.

Instinctively, Leonardo sensed the movement of the Jaeger, and twisted so swiftly and so quickly, Raphael didn't even blink. Once again he was met with a katana at his throat. They stood there for a moment, Donatello blinking in confusion as to why once again Raphael made Leonardo upstage him.

Leonardo took his blade away instantly.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you never to take things that aren't yours?" He asked, shieving his blade and continued to walk. Raphael gulped, realizing he might have underestimated the Kreiger. He shook it off, continuing to walk a few feet behind the turtle.

When they finally made it to where they had left their ride, Donatello gasped.

"Ahhhh, where did the carriage go!" Donatello hollered. Raphael Smirked.

"Did you leave it unlocked and unmanned?" He asked.

"We were only gone for a few minutes!" He protested.

"You are in Titan Brotha! The home of thieves, you leave no stone unturned." Leonardo smirked at the barter between the two brothers. It was wholesome.

Also made Leonardo feel homesick.

"Well what do we do then with no ride?" Donatello asked.

"Ah, no one will sell to us considering our friend 'ere is exposed." Raphael pointed his thumb to Leonardo. "I supposed we go to the next town and get a horse." He said, starting to walk towards the North.

"And how long of a walk is that?" Donatello asked.

"About 3 days time!" Raphael said.

" 3 days! What will we do about food?" He protested. Leonardo patted him on the shell and walked past him.

"We hunt Donatello, must have learned some skill while becoming a Jaeger." He said.

"That was part of the training I didn't enjoy." He mumbled following behind, not realizing the eyes that were watching them and reporting their every move.

* * *

 _ **A:N/ Hello! Sorry for such a late update but made it through! Also great news! Not one but TWO of my stories were nominated in the TMNT Universal Readers Choice awards! It's been so long since my stories have been recognized in this sort of matter (Check out Judgement who got 2nd place in the stealthy stories best Leonardo of 2015 ^.^) but if yall want to check them out Vessel was nominated for best action/adventure and Cherish for best romance! *Tcest warning. Im very honored and very excited wanted to say thank you to all my readers 3**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

-F


	5. Gedeihen

Gedeihen

.

.

.

It has been a day and a half since leaving Titan and heading towards the next town to reach faster transportation. Though the walk itself was not an issue, Leonardo was growing tired of hearing Raphael speak about his intense travels across the Eastern lands.

"And tha' Bastard neva' stepped foot back in Titan afta' that. Showed 'im who was in charge." Raphael gloated to Donatello, who was nose deep in a book as they continued to walk.

"Oye, are ya' even list'n?" Raphael asked, pushing the book down in front of Donatello who immediately shot a look.

"Raphael you have already told me this story twice. Come up with something a little more original." Donatello said, snapping the book at Raphael's grabbing hands.

"Ah, someone is in a piss poor mood." Raph said with a grin. Donatello scowled at his younger brother.

"We have been walking on this Road for a day and have found nothing I thought that there would be at least a village around here." Donatello said, a slight sound of pettiness in his tone.

"Oye, it's not mah fault ya brought ya' friend er and caused a scene." Raph pointed behind towards Leonardo who kept close distance.

"From what I remember Raphael it takes two people to start a fight I'm pretty sure you were the second one." Donatello said. Raphael laughed.

"Donnie I was merely defend'n myself." They continued to bicker between themselves and Leonardo simply listened. It was comforting to see the two brothers connect so quickly considering the years they had spent apart. Light bickering but no true irritation or lack of need of the interaction. It sort of made Leonardo feel down.

Sad.

"Aye ya' listn'n!" Raphael's voice came in through Leonardo's thoughts and saw the younger turtle looking at him.

"So sorry, I wasn't." He said honestly, gaining a snarl from Raphael.

"Sorry if ya'r too good for us." He snapped, immediately picking up his pace leaving Leonardo and Donatello in his dust.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Leonardo said with a smirk, stating the obvious.

"Don't take it personal. It's almost like a child hating the boogeyman but the difference you are actually real." Donatello said continuing to walk.

"I knew that the Jaeger trained you to believe that I was some sort of monster. So I don't expect any less from him. You on the other hand are quite passive of me being here, if anything you were excited." Leonardo said, observing the intelligent turtle as he stuck his head back into the book.

"Hmm interesting." He mumbled to himself,

Leonardo coming to the realization that Donatello stopped listening. He huffed and looked forward to see Raphael was beginning to pick up the pace.

"You think he found a town?" He asked, receiving no response. He nudged at Donatello slightly.

"What?" He said slightly startled.

"Raphael found something." Leonardo said trying to catch up with the other Jaeger. The road they were on tilted upwards so when they made it over the hill, they were brought to the view of the town below.

It wasn't what they expected.

The small village was charred to almost oblivion. Blackened by the intense flames that had engulfed this small town and its people.

"I don't think this is the town we were looking for." Leonardo commented.

"Nah, this was. Something big happened." Raphael said. "I was just here 6 months ago. It didn't look like this."

"Where exactly are we?" Leonardo asked.

"Gedeihen." Donatello mentioned, a grim look on his face. Leonardo didn't miss that.

"This place was a mining town." Raphael said. "Would've been a great place to get a horse."

"Maybe someone survived and can let us know what happened." Leonardo said.

"Or direct us to a horse." Raphael said with a smirk as he started to head down to the village.

When they made it down the road, all they could see was ash. The buildings, the trees, everything charred with burns. It smelt overwhelming like a campfire and saw dust. Walking through this abandoned little town was grim.

"How strange." Leonardo mentioned. "I've never seen a fire do such damage."

"Something tells me this was more than a simple fire." Raphael stated. "This looks like an extermination."

A loud bang caught the 3 turtles attention. When they turned they saw a small creature fell face forward in the dust.

"Uh.." it groaned as it got up on his knees. It was a small wolf boy, scrawny and malnourished. He looked up to see the 3 older turtles and almost spoke of excitement, till he saw the insignias and panicked.

"Stay away!" He yelled, voice cracking.

"Oye, calm down ya' runt. We ain't gonna hurt ya." Raphael said, trying to walk closer. Raphael blocked a rock the child threw and grunted.

"Away!" The boys said, trying to stand and run, not expecting to be grabbed by the collar of his tattered shirt. He looked up to see Leonardo above him, crouched on a piece a slab holding the boy.

"Now now, we just want to know what happened here." He said calmly, releasing the boy. The wolf looked over Leonardo's arm to see he was missing the X symbol and felt more comfortable. He looked back at Raphael and Donatello and pointed, as if he was telling on them.

"Jaeger, they came through my village seven days ago and torched my home." He said, trying to be brave but scared at the same time.

"Aye, we didn' do noth'n!" Raphael defended himself. Leonardo observed the two brothers reactions and saw two very different stories. One of offense and confusion. One of almost blatenancy. Leonardo turned back to the boy, seeing him shake with fear, or lack of food. Leonardo reached into his pouch and pulled out a small bun of bread.

"Here." He offered. The boy looked at the food with wide eyes. "Go on. You need strength." Leonardo pushed. The wolf boy with rigid movements took the bread and took a bite. The look of satisfaction caused him to scarf down the rest of the bun.

"Do you have more?" He asked sheepishly.

"Depends, will you answer my questions?" Leonardo asked.

"Please! It's not for me it's for my sister!" He cried. "Please, she's sick. I came out to look for food for her to make her better." His voice grew small, small prickles of tears at the edge of his eyes. Leonardo felt familiarity with this.

"What is your name boy?" He asked. The wolf looked at him.

"Soma." He said.

"Well Soma, my name is Leonardo." He said with a smile. "These are my friends Raphael and Donatello." Gesturing to the two Jaeger. "They may be Jaeger but they were not the ones who burned down your home. So no need to fear them. But I would like to meet your sister. Is that okay?" He asked. The boys eyes lit up.

"Do you think you can help?" He asked with hope. Leonardo smiled.

"I will most certainly try." He said. Soma smiled wide before heading in the opposite direction towards his home.

"Leonardo are you sure this is a good idea?" Donatello piped up. Leonardo looked at the genius to see the concern on his face.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"If the sister is sick, there is a chance of spread of disease." Donatello pointed out. "Also we are not trained physicians. Even if it was cureable, we don't have the tools to help."

"Quick to jump to conclusions there Donatello. We don't even know what's wrong." Leonardo said, walking in the direction of the boy. Raphael was hot on his tracks, looking back at his older brother with confusion. Donatello fought for the urge to turn and walk away, but knew there was no avoiding this.

Just a little north of the town, they made there way to a makeshift shack, made from the parts of the village not burned away.

"This way!" Soma called, pulling the blanket used as a door out of the way. Leonardo walked into the shack finding it smaller on the inside, no essentials around besides a bucket of dirty water and worn blankets used as beds. In the corner there laid a small child buried underneath a ton of blankets.

"She has been sick for two days. I tried to give her food and water, but she won't take it." He explained. Leonardo looked back to see Donatello and Raphael making their way in the shack. He turned to the boy and kneeled to his level.

"Have you seen this before?" He asked. Soma nodded.

"My parents. They got really sick like this too."

"What happened to them?" He asked. Soma's lower lip quivered.

"The doctors couldn't help. They died." He said quietly. Donatello stiffened.

"There were Doctors here?"

"Aye, from the empire. There were doctors and Jaegers giving us meals. They said it was a plague. When the doctors couldn't help, they burned everything." He said. Leonardo was understanding now. The town was cleansed. He looked back at the little girl.

"You did a good job protecting your sister. What's her name?" He asked.

"Uni." He said, looking at her. "Papa said I had to take care of her now. I do not want to fail him." Leonardo felt that more personally than ever. He looked up to see the intense look on Donatello's face. A look of frustration and anger.

 _Regret._

Leonardo turned back to the little girl, seeing her eyes were closed and breathing ragid. He scooted up closer to her till he loomed over her small figure.

He sensed it.

He raised a hand over her form. A twist of light spirling around his hand into his palm.

"The hell?" Raphael commented. Leonardo put pure concentration as the light illuminated over the small girl watched, as it twinkled and shone in purity. The boy back up.

"Are you a witch?" He asked, feeling slightly uneasy. Leonardo didn't answer, too busy with what he was doing.

He felt it.

He closed his hand quickly, the light diminishing as quickly as it came.

They waited for a moment, not seeing any immediate change.

The little girl took one large breath, breathed out, and opened her eyes. Her little nose sniffing the air and she shifted.

"Uni!" Soma yelled, rushing to her side.

"Soma…" She said with a cracked voice. Soma looked back at Leonardo.

"You healed her." He said with almost shocked.

"She will need time to recover." He said honestly. "But you should not stay here. It's not safe. Do you have any other family?" He asked. Soma nodded.

"Up north. My Uncle and cousins. We can stay with them."

Leonardo nodded at him and picked up the pale with his free hand.

"How about you go grab Uni some fresh water. I'm sure she's thirsty." He said. Soma took the pale, looking at his sister with concern. "Don't worry, we'll watch her." Leonardo said. Soma nodded and left the shack. Raphael turned back to the Kreiger.

"Ya wanna explain what that was about?" He asked. Leonardo looked back to see the young girl fell back asleep and faced the two other turtles. He brought his fist up and opened it to reveal a black crystal, crumbling at the slightest breeze. Leonardo could almost see Donatello holding his breath.

"What the hell is that?" Raph asked, restraining himself from touching it.

"Well, from a naked eye, this seems to be a piece of the Phoenix Stone." Leonardo said with a grim

Look.

"Is that supposed to be special?" Raphael asked. Leonardo shut his palm, crushing the stone with the lightest touch.

"Would have thought those schools would have at least taught Jagears what runs through the blood of Kreiger." Leonardo explained, whipping his hand in the air to release the last bit of the residue.

"Ya' saying that kid is a Kreiger?" Raphael asked confused.

"No, someone tried to make her into one." Leonardo explained. "That stone is a replica. Poorly done which would explain why these people got sick."

"And why they burned them all." Raphael clarifies, showing he was following along.

"Exactly." Leonardo responded looking right at Donatello, a cold stare in response.

"Raphael." Donatello spoke up. "Go find that boy and make sure he can bring the water back."

"What? He'll be fine." He argued.

"Go. Now." Donatello said sternly, showing his dominance as the eldest. Raphael bit the inside of his cheek before walking out of the shack, leaving the two alone with the sleeping child.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Donatello walked out, Leonardo hot on his tracks.

"We probably shouldn't trail too far." Leonardo called out as Donatello walked up the nearby hill.

"That child is going to die." Donatello called out, picking up his pace to make it to the top.

"There's no guarantee." Leonardo argued, "those Children are stronger than they seem." Donatello didn't respond as he made it to the top, obviously trying to stay out of earshot. Leonardo approached Donatello with slight caution.

"I removed enough of the stone. She should be alright." He explained. Donatello kept his mouth in a tight line before exhaling.

"You knew who I was from the beginning." He said, facing the other turtle. "You knew and yet pretend you didn't." Leonardo smiled.

"I never assumed anything. I thought I made it pretty clear I knew who you were. More like you were pretending you didn't know who I was." He accused making Donatello stiffen. "I followed your lead of light ignorance when you were excited to see me, strange behavior from a Jegear. No need to cause unnecessary tension." He said.

"How did you find me?" Donatello asked.

"My father had a file." Leonardo started. "A pretty large one in fact of children involved in the emperor's schemes. Experimentation, dissection, attempting to create their own Kreiger." He said. "There was a name on the file of a child prodigy welcomed into the clan." He smiled at Donatello. "I had to meet this prodigy and see with my own eyes. You're right I knew who you were and I knew why the emperor was calling you back. He wasn't going to make you create machines, he wanted you to continue the project."

"I knew of the project." Donatello started. "I wasn't involved since I was still young. I only was involved in the background. I did not lie fully. I didn't know who you were, I only knew of one surviving Kreiger but I was under the impression he also was lost." He looked at Leonardo. "You really were the first Kreiger I have actually seen. In all honesty, I find the Emperors motives to be quite horrendous. I thought he was simply chasing a dream. Until-"

"He created the Phoenix Stone." Leonardo finished.

"Aye, obviously from what you can see its not complete, there is a missing component to it that he does not want to involve his own men, so instead he has been using commoners."

"Like the people of this town?" Leonardo asked. Donatello looked sorrowful.

"I knew of this project. I was able to avoid it, stating I was stationed out of the region. They caught my lie and tried to bring me back, surely to be punished. That's when you showed up." He said. "How can you trust me?"

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

"You know who I am, where I have been and what I have done. For all you know I am agreeing to be beside the remaining Kreiger to bring him to the lord himself to excuse myself from my misbehavior." He said, playing devil's advocate.

"True, you could turn me in an instant if you so choose." Leonardo baited. "But I know you won't because you think I can help you."

"With what?" Donatello asked. At that moment Raphael and Soma were walking back.

"To help you save your little brother." Leonardo didn't respond to Donatello's facial expression as it twisted to a mixture of shock and fear.

"Your brother intense strength surprised me for the most part. But one thing that the Phoenix Stone possesses is a magnetic mineral which is why I was able to remove a large amount. I felt that similar magnetic pull when he swung at me the first time we met. Obviously the pull was not at full strength that a full blooded Kreiger would have. Your brother also fits the age group of unidentified children who were apart of the experiments when they took you." Donatello was clenching his jaw far too tight.

"He doesn't remember." He said quietly, looking down the hill to see Raphael attempting to help the boy pack up a few things and gather some material for the shack. "That whole part of his childhood was blocked out. He thinks he was in training to be a Jaeger."

"Is that he thinks your father was a minor killed by a Kreiger?" Leonardo asked. Donatello was having a hard time keeping up with the Kreiger, not realizing how perceptive he actually was.

"Our father was a Jaeger." He said honestly. "He was one of the first to be apart of the experiments and died shortly afterwards."

"Why wouldn't you tell him the truth?" He asked.

"It wouldn't matter what I told him. The empire has him so brainwashed no matter what I say it wouldn't make a difference." Donatello explained. Leonardo was feeling empathetic for Donatello. How heavy his shoulders must feel. It was a mutual feeling.

"If you were able to help him, like the way you helped that little girl, could you?" Donatello asked, almost like a small child.

"Raphael has had that mineral in his body a lot longer than that child. Its too embedded. I cannot remove it." Leonardo said bluntly. Donatello kept a cold expression, not meant to be cynical or cruel towards the other turtle, but protect himself.

"If it doesn't make a difference, maybe speaking with him about his situation might be helpful." Leonardo offered.

"He isn't as level headed as you might assume he is Leonardo." Jaeger said. "It wouldn't be in anyone's best interest to tell him."

"Have such doubts." Leonardo said. "If you would like I-"

"You will not speak to him about this topic." Donatello said sharply. Leonardo observed the turtle. Seeing the strian and the stress. All too familiar.

"Donatello, from one elder brother to another, keeping them in the dark doesn't protect them. It makes it more complicated. I won't say anything, but I hope you can open up to him about what his fate might be." He said before turning to head down the hill, leaving Donatello to ponder with his thoughts. Yes, there has been times he has wanted to express to his youngest brother that the mineral running through his veins could be lethal. But how could he? How could he tell his little brother and tell him his fate? There was no way.

They stayed for an extra day, making sure the children were well fed, clothed, and ready for their journey up north. As the children left, Donatello couldn't help but to think how much of a lifespan did they actually have. Will they make it North? Or will they die of starvation?

Or,

Will they be killed by the mineral placed in their tiny bodies. A mineral that was helped developed by him. A mineral that was also out to kill his brother.

...Gedeihen

It means Thrive,

Yet everything was left in the dust to die.

What a cruel irony that truly was. Just like Donatello's existence. And being with Leonardo was a continuous joke.

 _ **A/N: Wow, Hi guys.**_

* * *

 _ **I have no excuses I stink I'm sorry. I have been busy with work and now I am currently in Grad School so that has been a pain. I have decided to put a couple of stories on hold, (Not this one just a couple of my non-demanding stories) so I can play a game of catch up :) No one has been forgotten! But thank you for everyone's patience 3 Also, Please Enjoy Yure_chan's Art for this pic 3**_


End file.
